Chew You Up And Spit You Out
by Love Rose XxX
Summary: "Katherine didn't know why or how, but she ended up standing in front of the Salvatore boarding house. Something about this place haunted her and kept dragging her back no matter how far she went. It was the closest thing that felt like home at this point." Two part one shot.
1. Part 1

**"** Katherine didn't know why or how, but she ended up standing in front of the Salvatore boarding house."

"Something about this place haunted her and kept dragging her back no matter how far she went. It was the closest thing that felt" "like home at this point."

Two Part One Shot

* * *

 **Part 1**

Katherine breathes in warily, letting the fresh coated air fill her lungs, drowning her.

It was raining. There's puddles of small oceans all over the paved sidewalks. Little drops of water slither down tree leaves, plopping into the tiny seas. The sky is a canvas splattered with gray as if reflecting her mood.

She received the news: Elijah is dead.

She was with Klaus when Rebecca called her big brother, sobbing into the phone.

She could remember Klaus screaming, throwing the phone down and grabbing her by her neck and pushing her viciously into the wall of the spacious room. Furniture flying everywhere and glass shattering.

The last thing she was for sure that she did was flee. The moment she saw Klaus rage out on everything he saw: she fled. Ran. For her life. She didn't remember how her legs had the strength to do it, but she managed to scramble out alive with tears pouring down her cheeks in waterfalls.

The last time she cried like that, was when her baby was ripped out of her arms all those years ago.

Katherine didn't know why or how, but she ended up standing in front of the Salvatore boarding house.

Something about this place haunted her and kept dragging her back no matter how far she went. It was the closest thing that felt like home at this point.

She's not sure if Damon - or Stefan for that matter even live here anymore. Ever since Elena's death in 2023, she hasn't seen them. Now it was 2046.

She heard that Stefan was traveling the world with Caroline by his side. And as for Damon, last she heard his name was 3 years ago in Portugal from a group of wannabe witches.

Katherine straightens her posture and carefully wipes the remaining tears that were flowing out of her eyes earlier, trying not to smudge any of her eyeliner.

She regains her strength and urges herself to get it together.

She chuckles lightly to herself. Even after all these centuries, the house hasn't changed. The color that stains the outside of it is still the same, untouched by the hands of time. The massive property is still neatly taken care of by the compelled gardeners and the house still gave off that haunted vibe.

It was perfect, just the way she likes it to be: with mystery, people trying to guess what's happening behind those closed doors when they drive by. She loves it; the mystery, the games that the house casts upon the mind, the excitement. She adores it.

She can feel a presence behind her; an aura she knows too well.

She turns around to find his gorgeous blue eyes staring deeply at her. His black hair in a complete mess.

"Katherine" he almost snaps, yet he keeps his voice calm and not as harsh as she's used to him speak when he says her name.

He seems to have lost his energy, his eyes heavy with pain over the things he's seen throughout his life. He's tired.

"Damon" she keeps her voice low, quieter than ever. She tries to hide her pain, but it's as if he sees right through her.

"What's wrong? You look like hell" he says as he looks over her expression.

"Elijah is dead"

He doesn't say anything except walk up to her and hug her, ruffling her glossy chestnut curls in his big hand.

He smells of bourbon and evergreens.

"I'm sorry, Kat" he whispers into her hair. "I'm so sorry"

He pulls away from her. "It feels like we're the only ones left, huh?"

She weakly smiles. "It does, doesn't it. Ever since Matty-blue-blues death, it seems most of them followed. The only ones who are left is Stefan, Caroline, you, and me"

He takes her hand into his. "Let's go inside"

XxX

She's sitting by the fire, a blanket drawn over her legs.

It's raining again, the windows in the big room are open, the smell of fresh juniper floating in.

The living room reminds her of some medieval castle that's hidden away deep in the country with the big wooden arches for doorways, the enormous fireplace, and the antique oak furniture.

She's sipping blood from the expensive crystal glass, boldly staring into the fire.

Damon walks in and pulls up the same exact Victorian style arm chair next to her and sits down.

"What's on your mind?" He asks.

She simply shrugs. "After six centuries, there's nothing on your mind. You've seen everything and done all you possibly could"

He chuckles softly. "C'mon, we both know there's something bothering you"

She finally breaks away from the flickering flames and draws her eyes on him as if he was a target. "When Elena died, how did you get over it? You loved her and it's hard to get over the death of people that we love"

His stare burns on her skin like a tattoo. "You don't. Time doesn't help you get over death, it helps you forget and that's what distracts your mind. You never heal, but you do forget"

She rubs her tired eyes with the end of her fingers. "How I wish for the day when all of this pain would end. Everyone we cared about is basically gone, Damon. I mean can you seriously believe that we're here together right now because everyone is either dead or somewhere else in the world. How I crave to be human again"

"Join the club" he groans.

"How long am I welcome here"

"Stay here as long as you like, I don't care"

XxX

Days turn into weeks.

Katherine wakes up every morning for the past week with Damon by her side.

They don't have sex or anything, they just literally sleep together.

She's been having dreams - nightmares, about everyone she's ever lost.

It haunts her.

"Wake up sleepy head" she tries to wake him up, shaking his muscular arm but the only movement his body gives off is his heavy breathing.

Trying to wake up Damon against his will is like trying to wake up a bear during hibernation season.

XxX

One day she wakes up and he's not there. He's gone.

She starts to panic but begins to calm down when she hears voices downstairs.

"No - she's not here" is all she can make out from the conversation.

She walks out into the hallway and scrambles quietly down to the edge of the big semi-spiral staircase.

"I know she's here. Do not lie to me; I don't like liars"

Klaus. Shit. He found her, as always.

* * *

 **A/N: So, apparently I'm now obsessed with Damon and Katherine's friendship or romance or whatever they have going on. Hope you guys liked part 1 and let me know what you think!**


	2. Part 2

Part 2

"I can practically sense her. I can smell her expensive perfume and I can tell that those are her shoes"

Katherine can almost feel him eyeing her black stilettos. She threw them down on the floor yesterday when her and Damon came home completely drunk.

"So, if you don't mind Damon, I'd like to have her back"

"She's not yours to take"

Klaus chuckles "Ah, see but that's where you're wrong. She was mine before she was yours. So, if you don't mind I'll take a look around your house"

Katherine can't hear Damon's response.

Did klaus snap his neck?

She decides not to assume anything else so all she does is run up to Damon's bedroom to change into her regular clothes.

She feels klaus standing behind her, watching her every move.

"What do you want?" She snarls.

"Let's go Katerina, we must leave"

She turns to face him "I'm not going anywhere"

"I don't think so-"

He's cut off by a white oak stake slicing through his chest.

Damon.

Katherine cries out as klaus's body lights up in flames. As much of a heartless murderer that he was, deep down she loved him.

And now, he lay before her. Dead.

"May death due us part Katerina"

XxX

"Hey, you okay?" Damon whispers.

Weeks turn into months and she's still in Mystic Falls with Damon by her side.

"I'm fine, Damon" she says snuggling close to him.

She feels protected when he's by her side but she knows that this can't last forever. She's thinking of Paris and Rome. Her mind is on the road, her only real home.

"Damon, I must leave"

"But why?"

"You know how I am, I can't stay in one place for awhile, but I'll be back: I promise" she knew she would. No matter how far she ran she always came back.

XxX

She took nothing but the clothes she was wearing and a bottle of bourbon for the road. Her mind was on how she would run around Europe for a little while and then maybe catch up with Stefan and Caroline. And as she left, she could feel him watching her hoping for her to turn around and come back to him. But she didn't.

No, Katherine Pierce knew better than to look back.

* * *

 **The End!**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed.**

 **Love, Rose :)**


End file.
